Massachusetts
Massachusetts, officially the Commonwealth of Massachusetts, is a U.S. state in the New England region of the northeastern United States of America. It is bordered by Rhode Island and Connecticut to the south, New York to the west, and Vermont and New Hampshire to the north; at its east lies the Atlantic Ocean. Massachusetts is the 7th least extensive, but the 14th most populous and the 3rd most densely populated of the 50 United States. The state's capital and most populous city is Boston. The state features two separate metropolitan areas – Greater Boston in the east and the Springfield metropolitan area in the west. Approximately two thirds of the state's population lives in Greater Boston, most of which is either urban or suburban. Western Massachusetts features one urban area – the Knowledge Corridor along the Connecticut River – and a mix of college towns and rural areas. Many of Massachusetts' towns, cities, and counties have names identical to ones in England. Massachusetts is the most populous of the six New England states and has the US's sixth highest GDP per capita. Films and Shows *''The Greatest Game Ever Played'' *''Squanto: A Warrior's Tale (main setting of this film) '' *''Johnny Tremain'' *''The Game Plan'' *''Hocus Pocus (daytime scenes filmed in Salem and Marblehead) '' *''Ben and Me'' *''Celtic Pride'' *''Once Upon a Time'' *''Schoolhouse Rock!'' *''The Suite Life of Zack & Cody'' *''The Parent Trap'' *''Stuck in the Middle'' Cities and Locations *Boston *Tipton Hotel *Salem Attractions *The Science Behind Pixar (June 28, 2015 - January 10, 2016) Actors and Crew born in Massachusetts *Casey Affleck *Jack Albertson *Richard Bakalyan *Elizabeth Banks *Joanna Barnes *Robert Benchley *Tom Bergeron *Paget Brewster *Wally Brown *Jack Burns *Jere Burns *Virginia Lee Burton *Frank Buxton *Steve Carell *Michael Chiklis *James Colby *Dane Cook *Jennifer Coolidge *Rob Corddry *Jeff Corwin *Marcia Cross *Jane Curtin *Matt Damon *Bill Dana *Bette Davis *Geena Davis *John DeLuca *Jamie Denbo *Rachel Dratch *Eliza Dushku *Lisa Edelstein *Kathryn Erbe *Chris Evans *Tom Everett Scott *Amy Farrington *Kevin Feige *Colm Feore *June Foray *Ben Foster *Clark Gregg *G. Hannelius *John Michael Higgins *Judith Hoag *Allison Janney *Penn Jillette *Madeline Kahn *Mindy Kaling *John Krasinski *Denis Leary *Richard Libertini *Peyton List *Ray Magliozzi *Tom Magliozzi *Neal McDonough *Michael McShane *Maria Menounos *Agnes Moorehead *Kiara Muhammad *Leonard Nimoy *Edward Norton *B. J. Novak *Edna May Oliver *Don Pardo *Adrian Pasdar *Amy Poehler *Ellen Pompeo *Joe Raposo *Daniela Ruah *James Remar *Kurt Russell *Ted Sears *Dr. Seuss *Casey Sherman *Jenny Slate *John Slattery *James Spader *Caroll Spinney *Tabitha St. Germain *Andrew Stanton *Meshach Taylor *Russi Taylor *Uma Thurman *Mark Wahlberg *Don Williams *Scott Wolf *Gloria Wood Gallery Massachusetts Mickey Pin.png Massachusetts Mickey Pin 2.jpg Massachusetts Plate Pin.jpg Boston RedSox Pin.png Massachusetts Chip Pin.jpg Massachusetts (Schoolhouse Rock!).png Plymouth Rock.png Lexington.png|Lexington Old North Bridge.png|Old North Bridge Bunker Hill.png|Bunker Hill Category:States Category:Hocus Pocus Category:Once Upon a Time locations Category:The Suite Life Category:The Parent Trap Category:Locations Category:Schoolhouse Rock! Category:It's a Small World Category:Stuck in the Middle Category:Squanto: A Warrior's Tale